muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0341
*Kids are busy drawing with crayons outdoors. When a stiff breeze begins to blow the papers about, Tom suggests that the kids come into his store to play. Once inside, the kids decide to play catch. Tom suggests that the store isn't the best place to play catch. The kids agree and go outside. Tom observes that there are some things that it's better to do inside and some things it's better to do outside. *Kermit's Lectures: Kermit and Cookie Monster demonstrate the idea of "some, more and most" using three piles of cookies, each one bigger than the one before. Cookie Monster gets his choice of the piles, but he doesn't want "some", "more", or even "most". He wants them all! *Maria has just finished cleaning the playground doors, when she notices a handprint in the middle of the white door. Angrily, she calls Bob, Rafael, and two kids to "the scene of the crime", determined to find out who spoiled her freshly cleaned doors. She has each person place his hand over the handprint, each time failing to come up with the culprit. At last, she knows who to be angry with... herself. Her own handprint matches the one on the door. *Rafael is trying to find his lost glasses. When Big Bird enters, Rafael can hardly recognize him. When Big Bird asks why glasses are needed, Rafael demonstrates what it's like to view things through the out-of-focus world that glasses can often remedy. Big Bird can see why Rafael needs his glasses and helps him search. *Rafael is busy looking for his glasses by the construction doors while Big Bird searches by the basement railing. Suddenly, the mysterious Mr. Snuffleupagus enters, and decides to help Big Bird look for the missing glasses. There's only one problem -- Snuffleupagus doesn't know what glasses look like. Big Bird tries to describe them, but to Mr. Snuffleupagus, Big Bird's limited descriptions could describe windows, or a bicycle. Finally, Snuffleupagus decides that he hasn't seen the missing glasses, and before he leaves, he asks Big Bird to take care of something he just found on the ground. It's the missing glasses! Big Bird runs to return the glasses to Rafael, explaining who found them. Just as Rafael puts on his glasses, Snuffleupagus disappears around the corner. Again, Big Bird fails to prove the existence of his elusive friend. *Oscar wants an old beat-up box from Hooper's Store, but it's filled with oranges. Tom says Oscar can have the box as soon as it's empty. Oscar says that he might buy the oranges, once he knows how many there are. Tom has trouble counting the oranges in the box, so Oscar suggests that he remove each orange from the box as he counts. Tom agrees with this system, placing the oranges on the counter as he counts them. Tom counts twelve oranges, but now Oscar doesn't want them. Since the box is empty, he takes the box. *Cartoon: Speech Balloon: “R” – Rabbit *Cartoon: A man (voiced by Casey Kasem) explains the letter R with a radio. Once he starts singing, the radio decides to turn him off by tweaking his nose. *"R" - Ribbon *"The IG Family Song" *Bob and the kids looking for 12s in a cityscape picture *Animation: Number Twelve Rocks *Big Bird, with the aid of his magic wand, is going to turn twelve rocks into the number twelve. Maria enters, and says that the trick might not work. Undaunted, Big Bird waves his wand. When the smoke clears, Big Bird discovers that he's turned Maria into a huge numeral twelve. He quickly reverses his stunt, and apologizes to an annoyed Maria. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0341